I'd hate to love you
by Lela Balturlyn
Summary: I'm rating it PG-13 because it will not be suitable for children very very soon... with that out of the way on with the summary... this is a Lily/James love/hate fic although neither love nor hate has shown up yet. *CHAPTER TWO IS UP*
1. Hogwarts

**Chapter 1**

Hogwarts

I used to feel so sad 

I'd think to slow and drink to fast

Life had me blue and black

'till someone came and changed me, back.

-Mint Royale, Don't Falter__

Part 1: The Letter

Lily sat in her room finishing her story. Writing the last sentence, she smiled and set her pen down. She picked the story up organized it into chronological order. She started to read. When she finished, she put it back in order and walked to her sister's room. Knocking she waited for her sister to pull herself away from the TV. 

"What?" Petunia asked in her meanest voice.

"I was wondering, maybe, would you like to read my story." Lily held the story out offering it to her sister. Petunia stared at her, not moving. 

"You interrupted my favorite show, to ask me if I wanted to read one of your STORIES." Petunia grabbed the papers from Lily and marched to the steps. 

"Does that mean your reading it?" Lily said hesitantly following her sister.

"NO it means I'm destroying it!" Petunia shouted then stamped off into the kitchen. It took Lily a second to register the meaning of this statement. When she finally understood it was to late. She listened as her sister opened the cutlery drawer and pull out what had to be a pair of scissors. Lily sank to the floor and started to cry. Her story, destroyed in a matter of minutes. Tears falling down her cheeks Lily hoped something anything would stop her sister from destroying Lily's story. 

"Please," Lily whispered. Nothing happened. Lily heard her sister's footsteps. Petunia appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking enraged. Lily pushed herself against the wall.

"Say goodbye to your precious story." Petunia opened the scissors and started to close them on Lily's story, but before any lasting damage could be done a tawny owl flew threw the window and grabbed the story in it's talons. It flew towards Lily and landed on her head. Petunia screamed and hid herself in the bathroom. Lily looked up at the owl sitting on her head.

"Thank you." Lily whispered and grabbed her papers. As Lily was looking at her story making sure it was all there, the owl hooted. Lily looked up and saw it sticking out its left leg. Lily stared, attached to the owl's leg was a letter. The owl flew off Lily's head and into her room. Lily ran after it. "WAIT!" 

Lily ran into her room. Perched on her windowsill the owl sat calmly. Lily approached it cautiously. Lily slowly reached for the letter. The owl stuck its leg out and Lily undid the ribbon holding the letter to the owl's leg.

"No it can't be!" Petunia said, "Not another one!" Lily did not hear her. She had opened the letter and was quickly scanning the contents. She smiled.

"YES!" Lily started to dance. "YES! I knew it I had to be a witch too! YES!" Lily jumped up and down screaming. Her parents thinking someone had died ran into the room. They spotted the owl and smiled. 

"Lily we're so proud!" they almost pushed Petunia out of the way. 

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN ONE TO!" Petunia screeched. "IT'S ALWAYS LILY, NEVER ME! JUST ONCE I WOULD LIKE SOMETHING LILY HAS NOT GOT! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?" Lily watched horrified as she ran from the room and flinched when the door slammed.

"Don't worry hunny, she did the same thing when Narcissa got her letter." Her father said reassuringly. 

"Narcissa is dead," Lily said and then she started to cry. "That stupid wizard killed her! I'll avenge her death." Lily was screaming. Her parents backed away scared. There seemed to be a light shining from behind Lily or coming from Lily. Her face was screwed up in anger and she was shaking. "He won't get me!" Lily's parents watched their youngest daughter carefully.  

"Lily calm down." Her mother said kindly. Lily looked at her strangely; she nodded then slowly the light faded Lily smiled.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Lily asked sweetly as if nothing had happened. She seemed different. 

"Saturday?" Lily's father said cautiously.

"Okay! I'm so happy!" Lily smiled and took a few steps towards her parents they backed away looking very scared of their daughter. "I need to do some stuff so if you could just…" she trailed off her parents left quickly. Lily smiled. She picked up her story and tossed it into the trash, looked like her dreams were coming true. "I've got to be in Gryffindor!" she threw herself on the bed and pulled the covers up around her ears. "I love you Narcissa." Lily fell asleep not knowing that miles away the wizard that had killed her sister was slowly gaining more followers and more power. The only thing on Lily's mind as she fell asleep was whether her parents could afford Hogwarts. She hoped it did not cost too much money. Lily was too young to remember when Narcissa went to Hogwarts.  Lily and Petunia had been 5 and Narcissa was 15 at the time of her death. Petunia was the older twin. Lily smiled she hoped the people at Hogwarts were nice. 

Part 2: Diagon Alley

Lily sat eating her breakfast as fast as she could. It was Saturday morning and she had slept in. Her mother was waiting in the car and Lily had not even gotten dressed yet. Eating the last bit of her porridge she ran to her room. She grabbed the robe her mother had given to her the day before. They had been Narcissa's and Lily was proud to wear them. The orange material clashed with her curly red hair horribly but Lily did not care. 

"You're not actually going to wear those," Petunia said leaning in the doorway.

"Yes I am and why should you care?" Lily snapped still angry with her sister for trying to destroy her story, even though Lily had given up stories for the time being.

"Well I'm going with you and I don't want to be seen with a freak." Petunia snarled.

"You are NOT coming with us!" Lily yelled. 

"Yes I am, you can ask mom. While your shopping for your freak school I will be getting new school clothes with mom." Petunia smiled and left Lily ran after her. 

"That's not fair I'm the one going to a new school. I want mom to shop with me." Lily whined, she knew she sounded like a brat but she did not care.

"To bad she already promised me." Petunia laughed and walked to the front door. "Have fun shopping." She walked out the door snobbishly; Lily followed her and ran to the car.

"MOM! I thought we were shopping for my things!" Lily yelled opening the door and sitting in the car.

"I'm sorry Lily but I promised your sister ages ago. You'll just have to shop on your own." Lily stared at her openmouthed.

"I am only ELEVEN!" Lily screamed.

"I know," her mother said in that voice that meant end of conversation. They ride to London was quick, but not quick enough. Every chance she got Petunia would flash her sweetest smile at Lily then mouth the words 'freak' and every time Lily's mom would take Petunia's side. When they arrived in London an hour later, Lily and Petunia were very close to killing each other. 

"Here Lily take this," Lily's mom handed her an old purse. "That should be enough… I'd like some change." She smiled, "Sorry I can't some with you dear." Lily watched her mother and sister until the disappeared into the crowd. Lily sighed and headed off in the direction of where she hoped the Leaky Cauldron might be. 

After walking for 20 minutes, going down two streets that led nowhere, Lily had finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron. She opened the door and stepped inside. She saw a wizard in his older twenties behind the bar and a few wizards sitting on the stools. She walked quickly up to the counter and stood on her tiptoes. "Excuse me," she said. The man looked up and then down at Lily.

"Hello there." He smiled; Lily smiled back and then started to laugh. The man looked puzzled.  Lily gained control of herself.

"How do I get to Diagon Alley?" she asked still giggling. 

"Follow me." he said and led her to one of the walls. He tapped it and a wall opened up. Lily stood staring. She walked through it and before she could say thanks, it closed up again. She shook her head and went into Flourish and Blotts. Just as she was about to ask the manager to help her find the books on her list she remembered that she would need wizard money to pay for the books. Lily sighed again and rubbed her temples. This just got increasingly confusing. She left the bookstore and looked for someone who could help her. 

"Watch out!" someone yelled. Lily fell across the street as a boy with messy black hair slammed into her. "Nice one James!" the boy who must have yelled 'watch out' appeared behind the one called James. 

"Sorry," James said sheepishly.

"Forgiven," said Lily standing. She grabbed the purse and turned to the one that had tried to warn her. "Can you show me the way to Gringotts?" 

"Sure, in fact that's where we were going until James ran into you. My name's Sirius." he smiled and started walking. Lily ran a little to catch up with him. "Are you coming Potter?" Sirius said turning around. James nodded and ran to catch up with Lily and Sirius. 

"Potter, I thought his name was James," Lily said confused.

"It is my last name is Potter." 

"James Potter," Lily scrunched up her nose. "I don't like it." Sirius laughed. 

"Well here we are. Gringotts, mind if we tag along." Sirius said turning to Lily. 

"Please do. I have no clue what I am doing! How do I exchange my money?" 

"Sirius why don't you get Lily's money exchanged, I'll get money from our vaults. Then we can all meet outside." James grabbed Sirius's key and ran for it. 

"He likes you." Sirius said bluntly. Lily blushed and changed the subject. Sirius exchanged her money and then they left outside. 

"Where is he?" Lily said impatiently.

"I don't know but he'd better hurry up," Lily nodded her agreement. 

"Miss me, but I've only been gone for a few minutes." James tossed a bag to Sirius and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts. 

"Wait up!" Sirius and Lily yelled.

"You're going to have to walk faster than that." James yelled disappearing into the bookstore. Lily and Sirius ran after him, laughing. 

"What year are you two?" Lily asked after Sirius and her found James behind a large stack of books. 

"Second." They said.

"Oh." Lily said. Now she probably would not see them as much.

"You believed us! Hah! We are first years." Sirius said laughing. 

Lily frowned then smiled, "Good that means I'll know someone!" Lily said happily and then started looking for her books. After several more minutes of searching Lily found what she was looking for and a few more books about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. They left Flourish and Blotts and bought everything else on their list.

"Have you gotten an owl yet?" Sirius asked Lily.

"I was thinking about a cat." Lily said walking towards Magical Menagerie.

"A CAT? What do you want a CAT for? Owls are at least useful, all a cat does is SLEEP!" Sirius yelled after her. 

"Can't I get both?" Lily said looking at the kittens in the display window. 

"I don't think you can." James said looking at the owls.

"Well that's stupid!" Lily said angrily. "I'm getting both and I just won't let them know!" She stormed inside the shop. Sirius and James exchanged looks and shrugged.

"It's her funeral," James said.

"I still say she should get an owl." Sirius said leaning against the building. Lily returned carrying a snowy owl in a cage and sitting pompously on her shoulders sat a tiny black kitten. 

"Aren't they adorable?" Lily asked grinning. She looked at her watch. "I'm late!" she ran towards the spot she entered. "HOW do you open this thing?" Sirius ran behind her and tapped one of the bricks with his wand. "Thanks," Lily said hurriedly. "See you on Platform 9 ¾!" She ran out of Leaky Cauldron and disappeared through the crowd. 

Sirius looked at James and smiled. "You like her." Then avoiding the punch aimed at his stomach her ran for Eyelops Owl Emporium.

"I'll get you for that Sirius!" James yelled running after his friend.

"Your late." Petunia muttered when Lily opened the car door and started placing package after package into the backseat. 

"I know," Lily said placing the owl cage on the floor of the car. She climbed in and buckled up. She pulled her cat off her shoulder and held him carefully. 

"All ready," Lily's mom said glancing at the owl but choosing wisely not to say anything. 

"WHY DO YOU HAVE AN OWL?" Petunia screamed noticing the cage.

"I need one for school." Lily said calmly. Petunia looked at the owl then back at her mother.

"Mom aren't you going to do anything about this! That is an owl! LOOK the FREAK has a cat to!" Petunia yelled. Lily smiled as her mom shook her head and started the car. She looked in the rearview mirror and frowned. 

"Do either of you know those two boys running towards our car?" Lily and Petunia looked out the back window. Lily smiled. 

"It's James and Sirius!" Lily rolled down the window as Sirius and James neared the car. 

"Lily," Sirius said out of breath. "Do you want to stay here with me and James at the Leaky Cauldron? You can stay in the room with my sister Raila. I asked my mum and she said okay." Sirius leaned on the car door. 

"Can I mom? You wouldn't have to drive me to Kings' Cross on September 1st. please!" Lily pleaded.

"Well… alright…" her mother agreed. Petunia looked shocked. 

"Thanks mom." Lily opened the door almost knocking James down. She handed packages to Sirius and James and grabbed the rest herself. She kissed her mom goodbye and ran after Sirius and James.

This is going to be great Lily thought to herself as they neared the Leaky Cauldron.

Part 3: Raila

Sirius and James ran into The Leaky Cauldron with Lily not to far behind them. Sirius stopped at the stairs and turned to Lily. "Raila is my twin sister. She is somewhat moody. Just do not piss her off." Sirius said. Lily nodded and gulped, this Raila did not sound very nice. 

Sirius knocked on one of the doors at the top of the stairs. "What?" said a girl about Sirius's height she had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and she seemed mad. "Oh it's only you. This must be Lily. Come on in." She opened the door a bit wider and Lily walked through. Sirius and James tried to follow her but Raila laughed. "Very funny Sir, just because I'm allowing your friend to enter my room doesn't mean I'm allowing you the privilege!" Raila slammed the door. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me SIR?" came Sirius's muffled voice from the doorway. Raila laughed. Lily heard James and Sirius walk back down the steps. 

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Lily asked. 

"Take the bed by the window." Lily nodded and started placing her things in the trunk by the foot of her bed. Raila watched for a minute then started fixing her hair into a bun. 

"I like your name." Lily said trying to start a conversation.

"It's okay, I like your name. Lily the flower." Raila sat on her bed. "How can you be friends with Sirius and James?" 

"They're nice." Lily said. Raila looked at her curiously.

"Do you have any brothers?" Raila asked leaning back on the bed.

"Nope. I have one sister though." Lily sighed se did not want to think about Petunia.

"Is she a witch to?" Raila asked interested.

"No, she's a brat." Lily laughed. Raila looked puzzled then laughed to. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Rae we need to talk to Lily." Sirius yelled.

Raila sighed, "Oh alright you can come inside." Sirius opened the door slowly. He walked over to Lily's bed and sat on it. James followed shutting the door.

"So, Lily what would you like to do today?" Sirius asked laying back on Lily's bed pushing James off.

"Well I wanted to put away my things but your sitting on my robes." Lily said laughing at James. 

"Whoops sorry Lily." Sirius said not looking the least bit sorry as he kicked James off the bed for a second time. 

"You have a cat!" Raila said excitedly as she noticed the cat that James was trying to pull of his shoulder as Sirius tried his best to keep James off the bed. Lily nodded and took the cat away from James. 

"I can't think of a name for him yet." Lily said as she brought him over to Raila's bed. 

"Aww what a cutie. Mom would not let me get anything. She said Sirius and I could share the family owl. I really wanted a cat." Raila looked longingly at the kitten sitting in her lap. Lily looked at Sirius who was fighting with James, scrunched up her forehead and thought for a moment.

"Would you like to take care of him? I am not supposed to have a cat AND an owl. You could keep him with you but he would be mine and that way we would both be happy. Sort of like joint ownership." Raila looked at Lily in disbelief. 

"Really?" Raila asked petting the cat.

Lily nodded, "You can name him to! I am horrible with names." Lily smiled and walked back over to her trunk. "SIRIUS! JAMES!" Lily yelled. They had tipped her trunk over. 

"Sorry," they said sheepishly. 

Lily mumbled as she threw things into the trunks. James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. 

"We're going to explore Knockturn Alley! Would you like to join us?" Sirius whispered so Raila could not hear. Not that he needed to Raila was busy playing with the cat. 

"What's Knockturn Alley?" Lily asked perplexed.

"You'll see." James smiled wickedly. "I think we'll go eat dinner now, would you ladies like to join us?" he said raising his voice so Raila could hear. 

"Sure" Lily said. 

"I already ate." Raila said watching as the cat attacked her pillow.

"Suit yourself." Sirius said, he Lily and James ran down the steps and into Diagon Alley after tapping the bricks. Sirius and James led the way to what must be Knockturn Alley. 

"Alright I don't know if we'll all fit in this." James said pulling something silvery out of his pocket. 

"What is it?" Lily asked reaching out a hand to touch the silvery material.

"An invisibility cloak." Sirius said, "Well there's only one way to find out." He pulled the cloak over all of them. It was a tight squeeze but they all fit. 

"James please remove your elbow from my side." Lily said.

"Sorry," James said and moved his arm. 

"Forgiven," Lily said. They started to walk, they could not move very fast under the cloak for fear that it would fall off. Lily gasped when they walked through the archway into Diagon Alley. Sirius nudged her and she kept quiet. "Why'd you want to come here?" Lily asked reproachfully eyeing the dark arts shops.

"We've never been allowed down here." Sirius said, "We wanted to explore."

"Knowing Sirius it's a good idea mum forbade Knockturn Alley to you."  Raila said behind them making James, Lily and Sirius jump, the cloak fell off sliding to the ground. "Thought you'd sneak out, ha, well come on, mum is bound to miss you sooner or later." Raila picked up the cloak. "Interesting James, is this a family heirloom?" James reached for the cloak.

"Come on Rae give it back!" Sirius hissed.

"Well if it isn't James Potter and Sirius Black, just the people I wanted to see." Said a voice coolly behind Lily, she turned around and saw a tall skinny pale faced boy with greasy black hair sneering at James and Sirius.  

"Servus Snape," Sirius said sneering right back. "What a pleasant surprise! I already knew you were coming from the stench." 

"You'll rue the day you were ever born Black!" Snape yelled taking a few steps closer. 

"Who is that?" Lily asked Raila in a whisper.

"Hanging around with Mudbloods, even I did not think you could sink that low," Snape said right in James' face. James pushed him back and punched him. 

"Well at least my father isn't graveling at Voldemort's feet!" James said standing over Snape.

"I wouldn't say his name if I were you." Snape said looking for a handkerchief. Blood was spilling out of his nose.

"Who's Voldemort?" Lily asked quietly standing behind James.

"He's a dark wizard. Kills muggles and muggle born witches and wizards." Sirius said glaring at Snape. The name sounded vaguely familiar to Lily. Then it hit her. This Voldemort had to be the one who killed Narcissa. Lily felt anger seizing control of her brain. She launched herself at Snape screaming about murders'. Snape stumbled backwards. James grabbed Lily's robes and tried to hold her back.

"She's mad!" Snape yelled and fled down the street. James and Sirius leaned over Lily who had fallen to the ground. She whispered and they could catch phrases like 'I'll kill him' and 'foolish boy' it was a whole five minutes before she calmed down. 

"You shouldn't have stopped her James!" Sirius said helping Lily up. "She might have done us all a favor and kill him!" 

"I'm tired." Raila yawned. "Let's go back." She started for the exit. 

"Nice try, as soon as we get back you'll go tattling to mom!" Sirius yelled. 

"No you'll just owe me one. All of you owe me one." She smiled tossed the cloak to James and left Knockturn Alley.

"This doesn't look good." Sirius said looking at Lily who had fallen asleep on the sidewalk.

Part 4: Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express 

Sirius and James had gotten Lily safely back to the Leaky Cauldron and safely to Raila's room without Sirius's mom any the wiser. Lily woke up the next day feeling exhausted. 

"Sleeping Beauty arises." Raila said smiling. She sat on her bed watching the cat. Lily smiled and did not feel like eating breakfast. She picked up one of the books off her trunk and started to read. It was all very interesting. She was just reading about how to turn a match into a needle when the door opened and a very pretty lady with long black hair and dark brown eyes came floating into the room.

"Lily, you're awake! Would you like any breakfast?" this must be Sirius's mom, Lily thought. 

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry." Lily put down her book and got out of bed. She was still in her robes. "I think I'll go change."

"She seems nice don't you think Raila." Raila's mother walked across the room towards her daughter not noticing the kitten by the bed. She stepped on the cat's tail and earned the swipe of a paw on her ankle. "Whose cat is that?" Raila's mother yelled sitting on Raila's bed, she pulled out her wand and fixed her ankle.

"It's Lily's," Raila said quickly. Lily came running back into the room wearing green robes. 

"Lily you better pack up your things we're leaving for Platform 9 ¾ soon." Raila's mother said coolly.

"That was close," Raila said with a sigh of relief. 

"Yes, yes it was." Lily said and started packing up her things. Soon she had packed everything excepting her cat and owl.

"His name's Darkie," Raila said absentmindedly handing the cat to Lily.

"I like it!" Lily exclaimed. She helped Raila drag her trunk downstairs and then they raced back up for Lily's trunk.

"Your father's arranged Ministry cars for us." Mrs. Black said to Sirius. He nodded and they waited outside the Leaky Cauldron. In a matter of minutes, two sleek black cars arrived.

"Sirius, how's the young man of the house?" a tall man, who must be Sirius's father, emerged from the car. His hair was a mousy brown and his eyes were blue. He did not look anything like Sirius and Raila. "James how's your father doing?" Mr. Black said after hugging Sirius much to Sirius's protests.

"Good," James said halfheartedly, Lily saw a spasm of sorrow flicker across his face but it was soon replaced by a smile.

"You must be Lily!" said Mr. Black sticking out his hand. Lily shook it and blushed. "What a pleasure to meet you! Tracy has told me all about you." Tracy, Lily thought, he must mean Mrs. Black. "Well if you're all ready." Mr. Black motioned the drivers forward. The drivers rushed to pick up the  trunks and put them in the trunks of the cars. "Hmm let's see, why don't you, James and Lily take that car and Raila, Tracy and I can take this one." Mr. Black said to Sirius. 

Seated comfortably in the cars Lily petted her kitten and felt bad for Raila. The only time Mr. Black noticed her was during the seating arrangements. "Sirius," Lily said. Sirius looked up, "how'd your dad get the ministry to give him these cars?" Sirius frowned.

"He's the Minister of Magic." Sirius said blandly. "He doesn't have much time for us." He avoided her stare by looking out the window. No wonder they gave him the cars. He is the Minister for crying aloud. Lily looked out the window. She could see Kings' Cross Station nearing. 

"We're almost there." Sirius said pointing at Kings' Cross. 

"Isn't that your mom Lily?" James said pointing to Lily's mom.

"Yes. I wonder what she's doing here!" Lily pondered. The cars pulled into the parking lot. Lily ran out carrying her owl and her kitten. She ran for her mom. "What're you doing here?" Lily said stopping when she noticed Petunia.

"Well I decided that I couldn't miss your first day!" Lily smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Petunia coldly.

"Mom made me come." She said unhappily.

"Where's dad?" Lily asked turning her attention back to her mother.

"Work." Lily's mom smiled. 

"This must be your mom," said the Minister coming up behind Lily. 

"Nice to meet you…" Mrs. Black trailed off.

"Rose," Lily's mother said smiling. "you must be Sirius's mother." 

"Yes, Sirius and Raila are ours. James just tags along." The minister smiled. Lily walked over to Sirius and James not wanting to hear their useless chatter.

"That must be your sister," Raila said looking at Petunia who had followed Lily. Lily nodded.

"Introduce me," Petunia muttered to Lily eyeing Sirius. Lily sighed.

"Petunia meet Sirius Black, James Potter, and Raila Black. Black, Potter and Black meet Petunia." Lily said hurriedly. 

"Petunia and Lily, their both flowers!" Raila said smiling at Petunia. 

"I like lilies better," Sirius muttered to James. James nodded. Petunia was not very pretty compared to Lily. Lily had curly red hair that seemed to have a life of it's own, but Petunia's shoulder length blond hair hung limply without any excitement. Lily's green eyes were always sparkling, but Petunia's blue eyes seemed to hold nothing. 

"We better go," Lily said smiling at the comment. Petunia who had not heard kept smiling. 

"Bye Lillian have a nice time."

"My name isn't LILLIAN, it's LILY!" Lily yelled twirling her wand in her fingers. Petunia screeched and ran to the car. 

Lily ran after Sirius and James. They ran straight for the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 Lily did not notice this until it was to late. Expecting a crash, she put her arms up. Stumbling through the barrier, she smiled. She was unhurt. 

"Come on Lily!" Raila said impatiently through one of the windows on the train. Lily boarded the train and searched the compartments for her friends. "There you are." Raila said standing in the hallway. "I want you to meet some of my friends." Lily followed her through the door and sat next to a tall girl with long silvery hair. She was very, very pretty. "This is Erin Delacour," Raila said pointing to the girl with long silvery hair, "and this is Lisa Moon." Lisa was a pudgy girl with a kind face. She had medium length brown hair. 

"Hi," Lisa and Erin chorused. Lily smiled.

"This is Lily Evans."  Raila said she sat next to Lisa.

"Where'd Sirius and James go?" Lily asked Raila.

"I'm not sure, but they'll be back soon." Raila smiled, "Why do you have a crush on Sir?" Lisa and Erin giggled. Lily blushed for the second time that day.

"No, he's just my friend." Lily said defending herself.

 Raila laughed. "Chill, I was just kidding, only Erin could like Sir." Raila smiled at Erin, Erin sneered and Raila stuck out her tongue.

"Lily, what house do you want to be in?" Lisa said looking up from her book.

"Gryffindor, that's where my older sister went." Lily said.

"Wait I thought you only had one sister." Raila protested.

"I only have one sister alive." Lily said stressing alive, "Narcissa, my sister, died when she was 15." Raila and her friends exchanged looks. Tension filled the room.

"Are you playing silent tea party?" Sirius said standing in the door. Lily laughed, it sounded high pitched and unnatural but no one noticed. 

"Move out of the way," James said shoving Sirius into the compartment. Sirius sat between Erin and Lily putting his arms around them.

"How are we today ladies?" Sirius asked. Lily picked up his hand and deposited it on his lap. Erin could only giggle.

"Fine thanks." Lily said staring at Sirius's hand daring him to move it back. James laughed and sat on the floor. 

"It's a little crowded in here." He said tying Sirius shoes together.

"Mind if I sit in here," said a tall boy with dark hair from the doorway. 

"Sure pull up a bit of floor." Sirius said. "My name's Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin." The boy said.

Sirius nodded and continued with the introductions, "Lily Evans, James Potter, Raila Black, Lisa Moon, and what was your name again?" Sirius said looking at Erin. Erin frowned. Raila hit Sirius on his knee.

"Erin Delacour." Erin said flashing a charming smile. 

The rest of the ride went smoothly. James and Sirius taught Lily exploding snap, and she lost horribly to Remus. Raila and Erin tried to talk to Lisa, who kept saying 'Wait, I'm almost done with this chapter' Lily's cat succeeded in clawing everyone except Lily and Raila. As the train slowed down Lily caught her first glimpse of Hogwarts. She smiled this would be a good year after all.

Part 5: The Sorting Ceremony 

"Firs' years firs' years in the boats." Boomed a tall man. "My name's Hagrid, I'll be taking yeh to the castle." Lily climbed into one of the boats with James.

"Great I get stuck with Potter." Lily smiled. James grinned evilly and tipped the boat. Lily fell out. 

"Sorry Evans." James reached out to help her up. She pulled on his hand and he tumbled into the lake. 

"Stop foolin' 'round you two! Get back into yer boat." Hagrid yelled, dragging James and Lily out of the lake thoroughly soaked. James shot daggers at Lily who shivered. They neared the castle and Lily's hopes of making a good entrance that dashed. 

"I like the drowning cat look." Snape muttered walking past her up the stairs.  Lily grimaced.

"Thank you for bringing them Hagrid." Said a stern faced witch in the doorway, "If you will all follow me." She led them into a small room filled with pictures and statues. "Wait here." She left and returned quickly. "Follow me," she led them into a great hall filled with teachers, sitting at head table and students spread out along four tables.

The witch left them again and brought a patched hat in the hall. She placed the hat on a stool and pulled out a roll of parchment from her robes. A rip near the top of the hat appeared and the hat started to sing. 

Shabby I may appear

Patched all over

Place me on your head and you will learn

There is more to me than what you see 

I will look inside your head

See which house suits you best

Whether it be Gryffindor

For brave and bold alike

Maybe it will be Slytherin 

A sly and secretive bunch

Hufflepuff is a fine choice 

For people with kind hearts

Try your luck in Ravenclaw 

Where only the smart can go

I will choose your poison 

So, step right up 

And try me on

I will read you mind

And see what I can find!

Lily stared at the hat, dumbfounded. All she had to do was try on a hat! Well that did not seem too hard. She waited for her name to be read off the parchment. It took forever for the witch to read off the names.  Finally, she heard 'Evans, Lily' she walked forward slowly and placed the hat on her head. She sat on the stool and waited. 

"_Lily Evans,_" said a voice in her ear. Lily jumped, "_Hmm you would do well in Ravenclaw wait what's this, Gryffindor to._"

"Please can I be in Gryffindor," Lily thought. 

_"Gryffindor? Well if you insist!" _the Sorting Hat seemed amused. "GRYFFINDOR," it yelled. Lily pulled off the hat and placed it back on the stool she ran to the table where students where cheering. She sat next to Erin and waited while all her friends were sorted into Gryffindor except for Lisa who made it to Ravenclaw. Lily smiled as the school sang the school song and then as the plates magically filled with food. Lily was positive that this was the place she wanted to be!

Author's Note: I really, really hope you like it really! Please review… I am going to write more anyways but reviews are ALWAYS helpful. I hope you will write some kind words into that box… ! Whatever you are thinking about Narcissa Evans stop right now and chuck those ideas out! NOW! It will all become clear… besides I could not think of any more flowers… ::sigh:: Alright well review and review… review many times... The second chapter might not be up for a while, I have other poems to write and I'm working on another story, also I have a few websites and I help my friend with hers… all in all I'm a busy girl! Well read and REVIEW!! Byes


	2. The Bracelet

Chapter 2

The Bracelet

I'm a rabbit in your headlights

Scared of the spotlight

You don't come to visit

I'm stuck in this place

Thin rubber gloves

She laughs when she's crying

She cries when she's laughing

Fat bloody fingers are sucking your soul away

-Radiohead, Rabbit in your Headlights

Part 1: Classes

Lily, Raila, Erin, James, Sirius, and Remus all had the same exact schedule. If you saw one the other five were sure to follow. Erin and Raila talked to Lisa when they could but they slowly grew farther apart. Lisa had her own friends in Ravenclaw and she spent too much time studying. Lily and Erin did not get along all that great, but they did not hate each other. Peter Pettigrew followed James and Sirius everywhere. Remus talked to him sometimes but mainly thought he was a nuisance. 

"Miss Evans your potion is coming along nicely." Professor Knott said looking carefully at Lily's potion. Lily smiled at the praise, Potions, one of her favorite classes; Lily always tried hard to make the perfect potions.

"Lily help!" Sirius gulped his potion was not doing as well.

"Add more shredded mushroom." Lily whispered. Sirius nodded and dropped a mushroom into the potion. "NO!" Lily said horrified, "I said shredded mushroom not the whole thing." 

"What's the difference?" Sirius shrugged his potion started to fizz. 

"Well now it's going to explode!" Lily ducked behind James who was having even more trouble with his potion. Sirius's potion bubbled over; Sirius took a few steps back. 

"Uh, Lily could you help it?" Sirius said backing into Hedeph Malfoy, a first year Slytherin. 

"Oh watch it Sirius!" Hedeph said as his cauldron leaned precariously on its side. As Sirius potion exploded and hit most of the Gryffindors, Hedeph's potion tipped over splattering most of the Slytherins. The potions', called Confuddling Concoction, main purpose to confuse people. Lily walked absentmindedly over to Hedeph and started talking to him as if it Hedeph was her best friend. Sirius stared after her confused. 

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Lily talking to a Slytherin?" Sirius said to James. James looked down at him.

"Yes it is a lovely day for a bit o' Quidditch!" James said staring at the ceiling. 

"They have all gone nuts." Sirius said laughing at Remus who started to sing 'I'm a little teapot' loudly.

"Hedeph, Sirius and Lily detention!" Professor Knott said giving the antidote forcefully to the students. 

By the end of the class, Professor Knott had given the antidote to everyone. Hedeph and Lily glared at each other Remus stopped singing, he was on 'tip me over and pour me out', and Sirius was laughing at James who had been trying to play imaginary bagpipes. 

They all made it to charms in bad tempers.

"Lily we have detention tonight with Hedeph we have to clean up the Potions classroom." Sirius said frowning.

"What? Why?" Lily asked bewildered.

"Well I don't know why YOU have detention but I have detention because I blew up my Potion." Sirius said glumly.

Lily started to say something when Peter Pettigrew slammed into James, James tried to gain balance and not fall down so he grabbed Lily's backpack. Lily, being pulled down by James, grabbed Sirius's arm and tugged on it to prevent falling. Sirius grabbed for Remus's robes. James fell pulling Lily down on top of him, who pulled Sirius into Peter and they both fell on Lily. Remus stood, uncloaked, laughing at all of them. Sirius clearly did not see the hilarity of the situation, he grabbed Remus's ankle and pulled hard sending Remus crashing face first to the floor. 

"Laugh at that." Sirius said annoyed.

"Could you two please remove yourselves from my back?" Lily asked Sirius and Peter. They got up, "Thanks."

"Uhh Lily you mind getting off me?" came James muffled voice. Lily looked into James' brown eyes and laughed.

"This doesn't look good does it?" Lily smiled and pushed on James' shoulder blades. She sat on his stomach and examined her shoes.

"Could you remove your bottom from my stomach?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Hold on I hafta to tie my shoes!" Lily said as she untied her shoes. James frowned and sat up.

"Let me help you!" he said and pulled on her shoe. She went sliding off his stomach and into a wall.

"OW! That hurt you great big ox!" She stood up, angry, eyes flashing. "While I'll – I'll," she yelled. James stood smiling.

"You'll what? Hit me, like that would hurt." Lily was enraged. Stopping about two feet in front of him, she stamped on his foot. Bending down in pain she hit the back of his head with her elbow he straightened grabbing the back of his head. 

"Thanks for the idea, I was going to curse you," she stormed into the charms classroom looking disheveled.

"Wow," Sirius said staring at James' hunched up figure. Remus nodded. They helped James hobble into the classroom.  

"Take your seats, take your seats," Professor Kearney squeaked. Professor Kearney, Head of Ravenclaw, was a short fat witch with a long pointed nose, the perfect witch for muggle books. Lily smiled, her classes usually proved interesting. "Today we are learning about charmed jewelry." The tiny witch pulled out a box of rings. "Usually enchanting jewelry is left for higher classes. Third years and up, I felt confident enough to let you learn the basics." She waved her wand and the rings started passing themselves out. "Please pair up and read the notes on the board." Sirius and James leapt out of their desks and raced to Lily, Lily smiled… she was known for her innate ability to charm anything.

"Lily," they both said breathlessly, "partner?" she knew exactly what they meant. 

"No thanks I already promised Remus." Remus looked up, he had already managed to melt the ring.

"No fair!" they both protested. "We're gonna fail!"

"Maybe you should pay attention," Professor Kearney squeaked as she walked by. James and Sirius walked glumly away. They prodded their rings with their wands and said 'enchanto' but nothing happened. Lily grinned, and tried to help Remus whose ring was now ashy.

"Enchanto!" Lily said and waved her wand, the ring sparkled and shimmered, she smiled. 

"Good job Miss Evans!" Professor Kearney said. "You've successfully enchanted the ring. It will not be permanent maybe last a year or so. No don't touch it," she said pushing Peter's hand away. "We don't know how it's enchanted, it could mean instant death to all who put it on." She waved her wand and the ring flew back into the box. "10 points to Gryffindor." 

"Good job Lily," Remus whispered. Lily nodded her thanks and looked at the ring she looked at the blackboard to see the homework. After jotting, it down she tried to hurry and put her books away. Most of the class was already gone. Professor Kearney not noticing Lily shut the door and locked it. Lily grabbed her bag and tried to force the door open. 

"Having trouble?" said a voice behind Lily. 

"Yes, I have to get to the Great Hall." Lily said turning around. A tall slim witch stood leaning against the blackboard. "Who are you?"

"The late Cecilia, witch of the wood." The witch floated through the desk and over to Lily, "You're the first to have seen me for about 6 years or so." Lily stared. 

"What do you mean? Can't anyone else see you?" Lily asked finding her voice.

"Nope only Necromancers. I'm invisible to all other humans." The dead witch was very pretty. "The last witch to see me looked a lot like you, what's you name?" she floated around the desks.

"Lily," 

"Lily, not Lily Evans?" the witch floated right up to Lily, "Yes! You are she; I mean she is your sister. Narcissa Evans is your sister right?" Lily gulped and nodded. "She was a necromancer too. It must run in the family." The witch shrieked with delight and danced by the doorway. 

"She's dead." Lily frowned. "You mean I'm a necromancer."

"Dead? She's not," the witch looked at Lily closely, "Yes you are a necromancer or else you wouldn't be able to see me." Cecilia disappeared through the door. Lily watched her. Cecilia motioned Lily to join her and Lily shook her head. Cecilia floated back through, "What are you waiting for?" Cecilia asked angrily. 

"I can't float through walls." Lily protested. 

"Of course you can!" Cecilia nodded towards Lily's wand. "Just wave that and say… what was it again oh yes… transpirio!" Lily looked skeptical but she tried it. If felt as though someone tipped a bucket of ice cold water down her throat. She stepped through the door. "Now to go back to your normal state you say Mortalis." Lily said it and immediately felt warmer. "Yes you are a Necromancer or that would have killed you." Cecilia said this happily and zoomed around Lily's head. Lily frowned and headed towards the Library with Cecilia right behind. 

"Hey Lily where you going?" James yelled after her. Lily kept walking, she seemed oblivious to the others, and James look puzzled and joined Sirius and Remus outside. They went down to the Great Hall for lunch. 

"James do you know where Lily is?" Sirius asked mouth full of sandwich. 

"She's in the Library," James trying to eat his soup with a fork, Sirius gave James a weird look and nodded. 

"We have Transfiguration soon, she better hurry," James nodded not paying the slightest bit of attention. 

Part 2: Necromancer

Lily scanned the books in the Library, pulling some off the self and leaving others. She had to find it she just had to. Lily's hand ran across the binding off the books her eyes flicked back and forth she read the titles hurriedly. Moving on to the next row one of the books caught her eye. _'Famous Necromancers' _Lily pulled it off the shelf. It was not that big, it must be enchanted to look small. She opened it and started to read.

Famous Necromancers

By Trent Candel

Necromancy, the art of conjuring up the dead, especially for prophesying; Necromancers are very rare. There has not been a Necromancer since the witch Morgaine. Necromancers are usually associated with Dark Magic although some have been known to use their powers for good. The sorcerer Duke of Mandarin used his powers for good. Most Necromancer's do not live past their 30's and most don't discover their powers until their 20's. 

Lily snapped the book shut. "Cecilia was Narcissa powerful?" Lily asked the ghost witch. 

"Very she could've controlled a whole army of ghosts." Cecilia said offhandedly. 

"You mean I could control you?" Lily said eyes wide open.

"Yes, that's what… yes you could. You're not going to are you?" Cecilia said worriedly. "Please don't! It hurts!" Lily shook her head.

"No what would I make you do? What could you do?" Cecilia looked relieved. 

"I think I should begin training you!" Cecilia said happily, "First off though you'd better go to class." 

"Oh no I forgot about class!" Lily said she shoved her books into her bag and ran to Transfiguration. Lily did not pay too much attention during Transfiguration. She just barely listened. They did not do much, Professor McGonagle was new to teaching and she had a hard time keeping the students in line. Class was dismissed early. Lily ran to the common room without going to dinner. James and Sirius stared after her.

"When has Lily ever missed dinner?" Sirius said cutting his meat.

"Never," Remus said. 

"I wonder what she's up to." James said quietly.

Lily sat on her bed reading the Necromancer book from cover to cover. She even tried some of the spells, they all worked. There was one spell. One spell she was dying to try. She could not do it in the castle though. She would have to go to the Forbidden Forest. Lily made the plans in her head. She told Cecilia and Cecilia grinned mischievously. 

"Tonight?" Cecilia asked.

"No I have detention," Lily said dejectedly. "Tomorrow night." 

"No one else can know." Cecilia said firmly and floated out of the room. Lily nodded to her self and followed her, almost forgetting to open the door. 

"Lily ready for detention?" Sirius said as Lily appeared in the common room area. Lily walked past him and over to a chair. "LILY!" Sirius screamed. Lily shook her head.

"What?! There's no need to yell!" Lily said. She looked at Sirius harshly, "Let's go," she climbed out of the portrait hole with Sirius, muttering and shaking his head, right behind her. They went down to the potion dungeon. Hedeph was waiting for them outside. 

"Filth," he muttered distinctly. Lily chose to ignore him. Sirius clenched his fists. 

"Hurry up you three. No magic, I'll be back in an hour." Professor Knott said curtly. 

"No magic!" Sirius groaned. Lily shrugged. Hedeph glared daggers. 

"Come on Sirius I'll help you." Lily said and pulled the dismayed boy into the classroom. Hedeph followed at a slightly slower pace. Lily grabbed a sponge and started cleaning the tables. She showed Sirius how to clean the tables. Hedeph sat calmly watching them. About 10 minutes into cleaning, Lily noticed that Hedeph was not doing anything. "How about helping?" Lily asked coldly.

"I will not soil my hands, I'll allow you to do it for me." Hedeph said.

"You'll allow me to do it for you? How nice of you!" Lily said smiling. Hedeph nodded. Lily picked up the water pail and walked over to Hedeph. "Allow me to give you a shower King Hedeph, I can smell you a mile away." She dumped the bucket on his head soaking the boy. Hedeph stood up angrily. Lily smiled and set the bucket down. She handed him a sponge. "Work."

"You ruined my robes!" he protested. She smiled at him and flicked her wand. The robes dried instantly.

"Help us now or I'll do something much, much worse." Lily's eyes glinted with anger. She turned around and set about cleaning a table. Looking defeated Hedeph started cleaning one of the far tables. Professor Knott came in and looked stunned. 

"The dungeon has never been cleaner!" She said excitedly. Lily beamed. "20 points to Gryffindor and 10 to Slytherin." Hedeph looked beside himself. Being awarded for detention work surely did not happen often. 

"Good work guys," Lily said and walked out towards the Gryffindor common rooms. Sirius followed. Hedeph shook his head and walked out shutting the door behind him. 

The cold pressed against Lily from all sides. She could not breath it was so cold. Lily cried out for help but no one could hear her. No one would help her either. Alone, she was alone. She took a step forward concentrating on breathing. Almost collapsing from the effort she fell to her knees. Trying to stand she could not. 'Help' the word escaped from her lips before she could stop it. She crumpled, lifeless. She looked up through teary eyes as a noise shook the ground. A stag, a handsome and majestic creature bounded out of the misty cold weather. An intense hatred surged through Lily. She had never seen this stag before, yet she hated it. The stag ran over to her. It licked her face. Strength and relief replaced the hate. Lily stood up and hugged the stag. She felt it change. Change into a human, she tried to pull away but he held her close. Lily sobbed her shoulders shaking. 

_'I love you Lily' he whispered Lily tried to push away, see who it was. The voice, so familiar, the dream ended as quick as it began. _

Lily sat up cold. She pulled her covers closer around her and shivered.

"Finally your awake." James said. He leaned casually against the doorframe.

"What? What are you doing here?" Lily whispered harshly. 

"We need to talk." Sirius said. She had not noticed him, he stood behind James, and Remus stood there too. 

"About what?" Lily said puzzled. 

"We've been thinking." Lily snorted, Sirius glared at her and continued. "We've been thinking and we decided that we need to pull a prank, and it has to be big." 

"Turn around." Lily demanded. James looked puzzled. "I have to get dressed we can talk in the common room." 

"We'll wait down there." Remus said blushing. Lily nodded. They closed the door and she hurriedly got on her cloak. 

"They never include me." Raila said surprising Lily. 

"Why don't you come?" Lily suggested. She was trying to pull on her slippers. 

"Sirius wouldn't want…" Raila looked at Lily, "…well okay…"

"Goodie, can I come?" Erin asked sleepily. "Where are we going?" Lily looked at Raila who shrugged. 

"Wake up." Lily said throwing a pillow at her. 15 minutes later, the three girls were ready. They crept silently down the stairs and into the common rooms. James and Sirius sat on the couch; Remus marched back and forth across the floor in front of them.

"Worried Remus." Lily asked yawning. Remus looked up nodded and resumed his pacing. Lily went over to the couch and plopped down between Sirius and James. Raila and Erin sat in the loveseat across from them. 

"Oww," came a squeaky voice beneath them. They stood up alarmed. 

"Peter!" James said exasperatedly.

"Sorry, I guess I fell asleep down here. I'll go now." He said and started for the stairs. James and Sirius exchanged looks. 

"Want to help us?" James said. Sirius nodded.

"Sure!" he ran over and sat in a chair. They spent the whole night planning. 

"Okay so we'll do all this tomorrow night." Everyone nodded; Lily nodded then remembered her plans. 

"Not tomorrow… I have to get sleep." She lied. "I have a big test," they all looked at her.

"Well then the next night," Raila said giving Lily a strange look knowing she did not have a test; they all had the same schedule. Well if Lily did not want to.

"Tomorrow." Lily said and yawned. "I'm tired." She was about to go upstairs when the door swung open almost knocking her over. Second years tumbled out and left through the portrait hole. Lily and company followed yawning. The day went by quickly. Lily could hardly contain her excitement… she could not wait. With the last class ending, she forced her self to follow the normal routine. She went to dinner and back to the common rooms. Cecilia would meet her by the Forbidden Forest at 11:00, Lily waited for the common room to empty. Soon only James, Sirius, and Lily were left, the hands on the clock crept closer and closer to 11:00 and the two boys showed no signs of getting sleepy. 

Part 3: Forbidden Forest

"Another round?" James asked Sirius. Lily could not wait any longer. Maybe if she left they would go too. 

"I'm tired," Lily, said faking a yawn. James and Sirius nodded eyes not straying from their game. Lily closed the door partly and watched them through a tiny hole. She waited for a few minutes and they finally got up and left. Lily opened the door and snuck out carefully.

"Where's she going?" James whispered to Sirius.

"Only one way to find out." Sirius whispered back. James nodded.

Lily crept carefully through the corridors hiding in the shadows. A teacher, McGonagle, walked by once looked in Lily's direction, but did not see her. Lily made it to the Great Hall and looked at the doors. She did not dare open them, they would squeak too much. She murmured, 'transpirio' she slid through the doors and murmured, 'mortalis' soon she was heading for the Forbidden Forest. An hour or two later she arrived in the clearing that Cecilia picked out. Standing in the middle, she pulled the tiny package out of her pockets, she kneeled, and started the spell. 

"What is she doing?" Sirius whispered quietly to James. James shrugged and watched Lily as she started to whisper. James a Sirius could not hear a word she said. Lily stood with a smile. She turned round and round in a circle and then stopped. She stood still as a statue not moving and barely breathing. It started to get windy. Lily stood still and her hair whipped around her face. 

"COME HITHER!" Lily yelled. White shapes flew into the clearing, the whizzed around Lily, she smiled as more and more shapes flew out of the forest and circling her. 

"She's a necromancer." Sirius said, his eyes fixated on Lily.

"No… she couldn't be…" James replied.

"A powerful one too." Sirius said tearing his eyes away from Lily, "and unless I'm mistaken she just performed a powerful spell… one that people with little magical knowledge could not pull off." James breathed in heavily at Sirius' words. The ghost's numbers rapidly increased and Lily started to get pale. She tried to keep a hold on the spell but staggered back and into a horde of ghosts. Feeling as though a bucket of ice cold water was dumped all over, her she fell back onto her knees and then plummeted face first into the ground. 

With their leader unconscious and the spell ended the ghosts left quickly. James and Sirius waited until the last ghost floated out of their vision. They ran into the clearing and over to Lily.

"This is not good." James said after trying everything to wake Lily. 

"Wait here, I'll get help." Sirius said and ran out of the clearing.

"Wait…" James shouted. "Why do I have to wait here?" James looked at the unconscious Lily and sighed. He sat next to her and waited for Sirius.

James started to worry. Sirius was taking to long. What if something got him? "Lily, Lily wake up!" James shook Lily.  Lily's eyes fluttered open.

"Where- where am I?" Lily asked trying to sit up, she couldn't feel her legs or arms.

"In the Forbidden Forest… you called all these ghosts to you and then you fainted. Can you walk?" he asked.

"Maybe… if you help Me." she answered and tried to sit up. Ignoring the immense pain in her side, she stretched her legs out a little.

"How much do you weigh?" 

"WHAT?!!?" Lily yelled.

"Oh sorry," he said sheepishly. "I just wanted to know if I could carry you. Sirius went for help hours ago and I want to get out of here, it's light out." He pointed up and a few rays of light shone through the trees.

"I do not weigh that much," she said a little testily. "I think you can handle it." He nodded and lifted her up. She was not that heavy but he knew he could not go very far. "I have an idea!" Lily said. Pointing her wand at herself, she said, "Transpirio" she immediately went transparent. She floated along James.

"Where'd you learn that?" James asked amazed.

"Cecilia." Lily said and she felt much better. She floated along carelessly. She did not hurt all over anymore. James ran after her and they made good timing to the castle. Lily pointed her wand at herself again and said "mortalis" she turned back into human form.

"Awesome." James said. The school doors flung open and out came a worried Sirius an angry looking Professor Knott and Dumbledore.

"Lily Potter! Leaving the school, and going into the Forbidden Forest! What possessed you to do that?" Professor Knott said angrily. Lily was about to defend herself but then overcome with fatigue she toppled backwards into James.

"This can wait for later Millie." Dumbledore said to Professor Knott. Sirius looked at James and mouthed the word 'Millie' James covered his mouth and pretended to laugh.

Part 4: Necromancer in Training

Lily stayed unconscious for 2 months. She was as weak as her kitten so she stayed in bed. Raila, Sirius and James visited almost everyday to drop off homework.

"Christmas holiday is coming up soon." Raila said sitting on the bed next to Lily.

"Really?" Lily said excited. "Do we stay here?" 

"Well some people do… Sirius and I might stay." Raila picked up Lily's Transfiguration essay. "Mind if I rewrite some of this for my essay?" 

"Sure, just make sure she can't tell the difference." Lily sighed, "I think I'll stay, I don't want to see Petunia anytime soon." Raila nodded.

"Lily dear!" the nurse, Madame Curie came bouncing in, her usual happy self, "I think you can leave, you are getting stronger!" Lily jumped out of bed and grabbed her things.

"Thanks Madame Curie!" she yelled behind her, Raila followed quickly. "Yes! I am out! It was so boring in there." Raila smiled. 

"Roeg missed you." Raila said as they climbed through the portrait hole. 

"Roeg?" Lily asked perplexed. "Whose Roeg?"

"Our cat silly." Raila laughed and picked a tiny ball of fluff of the floor. 

"Oh right our cat." Lily smiled and looked around.

"Lily, Professor McGonagle wants to see you in her office." Sirius said not looking up from his game of exploding snap with James. Lily nodded and climbed out of the portrait hole. She walked down to Professor McGonagle's office. 

She opened the door slowly and looked around the office. The walls were covered with news clippings about famous wizards. Lily sat in one of the chairs that were placed in front of a small desk. The desk had no papers on it and no signs that someone used it regularly.  

Lily heard the door open, "Lily, good you're here." Lily turned and saw Professor McGonagle holding a pile of papers. They slipped from her grip and scattered all over the floor. "Curses." McGonagle said and leaned down to pick them up. Lily helped.

"What did you want to see me for?" Lily said as she handed McGonagle a stack of papers. 

"Oh yes that. Dumbledore wants to train you in Necromancy. Meet him in my classroom around four o'clock every Wednesday. Sound good?" Lily nodded. "Okay then, back to your common room." Lily sighed and stood up, she did not want another class. Walking back to the common room slowly she suddenly remember Cecilia, she hadn't seen her since before the little incident 

"I wonder where she is." Lily wondered aloud. 

"Where who is?" Sirius asked.

"Oh nothing" Lily said quickly and made an excuse about homework. 

"Lily concentrate!" Dumbledore said. Lily looked up. She had been daydreaming about unicorns. 

"Sorry professor." She said quietly. Dumbledore sighed. 

"You're excused." Lily ran out of the Library and up to the common rooms. 

"Lily, hey!" Sirius said as she ran into the common room. Lily nodded and sat on a couch. She could not think today. The only thing she could think about is a unicorn. She saw the same picture in her mind, a unicorn running through the woods. Something followed it. Something bad and the unicorn bled. Lily shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"I-I is-am fine." Lily stammered. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing you just look… never mind." Sirius got up and walked over to the fire. "Lily…"

"Yea?" Lily said not looking up.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" 

"Sometimes." Lily answered. She was not really paying attention. "I'll see you later Sirius." she said and ran up the stairs to the 1st year girl dormitories. She kicked off her shoes, picked up a book and flopped down on the bed. After reading for a few minutes, she saw a tiny spot of water on the page in the book. She looked up at the roof to see if there was a leak. Not seeing any leak she shrugged and continued to read. Five minutes later she was crying uncontrollably. She tried to stop. _'Why am I crying? I did not hurt myself. Did I?'_ Lily wiped her tears away and hoped the other girls would not hear her. She was not very loud but still… she did not want to hear the usual, 'Lily what is wrong?' she did not like those questions and right now she did not think she could answer them.

"Lily it's dinner time." Raila said. 

"Okay let's go." Lily stood up but kept her head down. She pulled her hair out of its bun so it would fall around her face. 

"Lily, were you crying?" Melissa, another first year asked on the stairwell.

"No." Lily said harshly and pushed the girl out of the way.

"Yes you were I can tell." Melissa said following them.

"Back off Brown," Raila said turning around. "Go bother someone else." Melissa looked shocked. She walked haughtily down the stairs. Lily looked at Raila and smiled. 

"Thanks." 

"Eh… don't worry about it." 

The weeks flew by and Christmas break was nearing. Sign up sheets for who was staying during Christmas break were passed around. Raila, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily all signed up. 

"Bye Erin, Bye Peter!" Lily said as the two walked out of the common room to leave for Hogwarts Express which would take them to Kings' Cross Station and from there they would go home. 

Lily faked a yawn, "Well I'm tired, I think I'll go to sleep."

"Nu – uh the last time you did that you ended up in the hospital for 5 years." James argued.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Lily protested.

"That's right, because your staying here." Sirius said with a grin on his face. "Besides James has something to tell you."

"I do?" James said puzzled. 

"Yes, he wanted to tell you that he liked you." Sirius said standing. James looked furious. 

"I do not!" he chased Sirius around the common room knocking third years over. Lily and Raila laughed Remus sighed.

"Those two." Remus said sighing some more. Lily and Raila looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"Lily wake up!" Raila said and pulled off Lily's covers. "Presents."

Lily woke up and stared at the bottom of her bed. She grabbed the first present, from Raila, and ripped it open. Out fell a wooden box. On the top a beautifully carven unicorn stood majestically in the woods. "Thanks Raila, it's beautiful." Raila shrugged and opened her presents. Lily also got a comb and mirror set from Erin, a package of chocolate frogs from Peter, a book about the Dark Arts from Remus, and the last present from James blew up. "Typical." Lily sighed and gathered up the presents that stayed intact. She followed Raila down the stairs after showering and getting dressed. They went down to the Great Hall. 

"What is Sirius doing?" Raila muttered to Lily. Sirius was standing in front of a large box. It was waist high and wider than two of him.

"I don't know" Lily said, but smiled Sirius hadn't gotten her a present maybe this was it.

"Sirius what is that?" Raila asked standing in front of her brother. Lily walked around to the other side.

"It's for Lily," he explained. 

Lily smiled, "Really?" she said. Sirius nodded. She started to open it. The rest of the hall stopped eating to watch. After the wrapping paper was successfully torn off Lily opened the lid, inside covered by tissue paper stood another wrapped box. James coughed; Lily ripped off the top of the wrapping paper and opened the lid slowly. Another box, Lily tore the paper off and opened the lid, another box. This process was repeated many times. Most of the hall had gotten bored. By the 15th box Lily was beginning to be bored to. She pulled out a tiny slender box. She tore off the paper. It looked like one of the muggle jewelry boxes. She had seen her father give on to her mother. Lily sighed and opened the box, expecting it to be empty. She gasped.

"What is it?" Raila said running over. She had decided to eat her breakfast while Lily opened her present.

"Sirius it's, it's wonderful." Sirius walked over.

"You really like it." Lily nodded; inside the case, there was a gold charm bracelet. Only one charm hung off the bracelet, a tiny wand gold sparks flew off it. Real gold sparks, Sirius lifted it from Lily's hands and clasped it onto her wrist. 

"You get one charm every year." 

"Oh thank you Sirius." Lily threw her arms around his neck. She then ran over to show it off to Melissa and Padma Patil who watched jealously. Sirius stared after Lily.

"How come you never did that for me?" Raila asked.

"What? Oh… uhmm-" 

"Just kidding Sir, I know you like her." Sirius glared at his sister and walked over to James and Remus. "He likes her." Raila said to herself.

Part 5: Summer Vacation

The rest of the school year flew by almost too quickly and it was time to go home for summer vacation. Lily sat in the Great Hall next to Sirius and James. Gryffindor had won Quidditch Cup for the 10th year in a row, the noise was deafening.

Dumbledore reminded them not to use their magic and to have fun over vacation. Soon Lily and the rest headed for the Hogwarts Express. They found a seat near the back. 

"Lily what are you doing over vacation?" James asked he had just beat Sirius in exploding snap for the fourth time.

"Nothing." She thought of an idea. "Hey how about you guys come visit me!" 

"Can I come to?" Erin asked sitting near Sirius.

"Sure, I'll ask my mom when I get back home. Maybe you can stay for the last month or so of vacation. We have an extra room and Raila and Erin can stay in mine." Lily hoped her mother would say yes.

"That sounds like fun." Remus said. 

Lily nodded the ride back was seemed shorter than the ride to Hogwarts. When the train stopped in the station Lily had a hard time saying goodbye.

"Send me an owl everyday." Raila made Lily promise. 

"Me too" Sirius said.

"Don't forget about me." Remus and James said. Lily nodded and told them she would ask her mom tonight and tell them all tomorrow whether it would work.

"Bye!" Lily said to all of them and walked through the barrier. She saw her mom waiting with Petunia. 

"Hi Lily," Petunia said crossly.

"Lily! Did you have fun?" Lily's mom asked. Lily nodded and got in the car. 

"Mom, could I maybe have a few friends over this summer?" Lily asked cautiously.


End file.
